With Rainy Eyes
by 12thdemon
Summary: Sometimes all it takes is an innocent life to calm the beast. (slight A/U setting/Humanized)


WITH RAINY EYES - Sometimes all it takes is an innocent life to calm the beast.

**A/N: Don't own no characters, don't own NOTHING. G. And set in an A/U setting obviously~**

* * *

At first he thought it was a joke.

After all, who would trust him with children? A BABY of all things. Surely this person was either mad or just plain damn desperate.

Sighing, Flippy ran fingers through just green locks, staring down at the redheaded child that was currently occupying his doorsteps. He loved children, always had but the 30 year old wasn't in the best condition to be raising any children.

Glancing around, half expecting someone to jump out and yell; 'gotcha!' but when that didn't happen, he gave another irritated sigh and reach down to pick up the basket, being tender as he could in order to not disturb the sleeping babe while kicking the door shut with the back of his heel. Time to do the next best thing; call Petunia.

-_Hello?_-"

"Uh, hi Petunia. It's Flippy."

"-_Mm? Something wrong?_-" There was worryness in her voice that almost made him smile. Despite having smash her face on a grill while they were younger and done a few other things, Petunia was of the very few that still continue to be his friends over the years. Maybe it had to do with the fact he had very little to do with her deaths despite his 'condition'.

"You can say that." He muttered, green eyes straying to the still sleeping babe in her basket. "I got a kid here."

"-_A what?_-"

"A kid. A baby. Somebody left her on my doorsteps."

There was a moment of silence before a quiet snicker over the phone.

"-_Seriously? That's a good joke, Flippy_.-"

A sigh was her only answer. Another moment of silence and a suddenly screeching 'WHAT!?' He jerked phone away, a slight ringing in his ear. As it slowly began to go away and deemed it safe enough to place the phone back to his ear, a low rumble started in his chest.

"Just get over here.." Grumble the war veteran, hanging up the phone. Rubbing his temples, he glance back over, craning his neck to see if the kid was still sleeping.

Thankfully she still was.

Sighing once more, the green hair male move to the kitchen, rustling around the pantry for anything to feed the kid in case she woke up. So far bananas seem to be the only answer. It wasn't baby food but he figure if he mash it up, it could substitute it till he figured out what to do.

Taking out the blender, popping the top off, he was ready to stuff the bananas in there before a thought occurred. He didn't know if she was still on milk or not. Groaning again, Flippy let his head hang on his neck.

Dammit! Who was the fucker that thought it was a good idea to leave a damn baby on his doorstep?!

Just shoving the fruit into the blender, the veteran covered it and hit the blend button, to worked up to realize what he did and when he did, it was too late.

A soft wail came from the basket.

Groaning louder, Flippy hit the off button, head banging against the counter, string of curses leaving him. He had woke up the kid.

Staying there a few seconds, hoping the crying would stop, but when that didn't happen, he was moving his body, walking over to peer into the basket. Those tiny hands were curled up into tiny fists, the little face scrunch up as she continue to cry, big fat tears rolling down her chubby cheeks. He had to say, he was impress by how powerful her lungs were. It was cut short when he notice her face was getting slightly red.

"Fuck dammit.." Grumble Flippy, rubbing the back of his neck. Just what the hell was he suppose to do!? He really didn't know a damn thing about babies! He figure he should do something now to soothe her because her crying was starting to grate his nerves..

Gently as he could, the green hair male picked up the crying babe, shushing her in hopes it will somehow shut her up. Cradling her in one of his large arms, Flippy rub her tummy, bouncing her up and down lightly before rocking her.

"C'mon brat, I didn't mean to wake ya up." He grumble as soothing as he could. Whether if it was his rude apology or just being held, the baby's crying was slowly starting to recede. Soon it turn into whimpers then hiccups. Flippy couldn't help but grin, feeling quite proud of himself that he manage to quiet her down all by himself.

He continue to shush her and rock her as nothing but hiccups were left behind. "Yeah, you ain't so bad." He grinned, rubbing the soft turf of hair on top of her head. A soft coo came from the little one, bright crimson eyes staring up at him, large as saucers. Flippy couldn't help but arch an eyebrow as he was being studied by those big bright eyes.

"Whatchu looking at?" he mumble, poking her nose. A toothless smile was his answer. He chuckle before glancing up as he heard the doorbell ring followed by his name being called. Moving over, he carefully open the door as his one arm securely held the baby and look to see Petunia standing there, eyes wide as she seem to be panting kinda hard. What did she do run all the way here?

"What did you do? Run?" Flippy voiced his thoughts, stepping back to let his friend in. As she did, her eyes fell instantly on the baby currently occupying one of his arm.

"Awwww~" The indigo hair female fawn. "She's so cute~" Flippy rolled his eyes. What was it with women and babies?

Chucking it up to be a female thing, he just watch the female coo and greet the little one.

"Is the bwig bwad gwizzly bear tweating you wight?" Cooed Petunia, switching to baby talk.

"And this is where I step in." Said Flippy, cutting off anymore baby talking. A soft coo came from the baby in his arms, wiggling a bit. Petunia chuckle, standing up straight to look at her friend.

"She's adorable~"

"She is, but just what in hell am I gonna do with her?" He asked, moving towards where her basket was.

Petunia followed after. "I'm curious is to why drop her off on your doorstep of all places. Why not just take her straight to the foster care home." her hands place on the table, leaning over to scrutinize the veteran who was trying to put a now fussing baby back in her basket. "Is she a love child?"

A sputter response was her answer. "HELL NO!" The baby fidget in his arms, startled most like by the sudden yelling. A groan escape Flippy trying to calm the baby down.

"May I?" Asked Petunia, reaching out to hold the child. The veteran nodded, letting his friend take the baby and just watch in awe as Petunia manage to calm her with sweet soft talking. The baby cooed, staring up at the older female with large crimson eyes while Petunia couldn't help but chuckle. She rock the baby while slowly making her way to the couch, sitting down on it as Flippy just followed a bit dumbstruck.

It had to be female intuition. Only reasonable explanation.

"So what are you going to do with her?" His friend glance at him as he sat down next to her.

He gave a shrug. "You know damn well I can't keep her." Yeah, he could provide for her, but that wasn't the reason. "I don't know a thing about babies. Only choice is to take her to the foster home." He rub the back of his neck.

A frown crease on Petunia's brow while glancing down back at the babe. She would offer to take care of her herself, but the female could barely take care of her own self. She just didn't make enough money to take care of a baby.

"Poor thing, gonna get lost in the system." She muttered, nuzzling the cooing baby. Flippy just frowned, leaning back in his seat.

"Don't say that, 'nia. You know she has a better chance there than with me. You... You know why.." he muttered. Petunia just gave a small nod, still rocking the baby.

"I know, but somebody out there, derange as they probably were, thought you were a better choice for her then an orphanage." she stated.

"Or maybe they were hoping I flip." he growled.

Petunia just frown more before sighing, moving to stand up and gave the little redhead a kiss to the forehead. "Good luck." she whisper before giving her back to Flippy. "Well, if you're gonna do that, might as well do it now and get it over with." she stood up straight. "Before you get too attach." she turn and walk off.

"H-Hey wait!" Flippy quickly move off the couch, holding the baby close. "I was hoping-"

"That I can do it?" Petunia looked back at her friend, door on the knob. "That's even low for you, Flips." She turn the knob, pulling the door open and walked out, shutting the door behind her.

Oh, she was mad.

Groaning, he move back to sit on the couch, head leaning back as he stared up at the ceiling. "Women..." he grumble. Feeling something squirming in his arms, green eyes glance back down to see the small redhead fussing in his arms. "Wha? What's your-JEEZUSFUCKINGBELLS!"

He pulled his shirt over his nose in hopes to protect his sensitive nose from the stink bomb the kid just laid.

Soon crying filled his ears from the discomfort the baby felt from just pooping in her diaper.


End file.
